


the lost and the silent

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Established Relationship, Finalizer (Star Wars), Holding Hands, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Past Torture, Post-Canon, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Unfortunately, finding the blueprints they were here for wasn't going to be quick or easy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	the lost and the silent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



It was strange, being aboard the _Finalizer_ again, or at least what _had_ been the _Finalizer._ Poe wasn't particularly given to superstition, but even he was aware of the strangled echoes that clung to the wreckage, the silenced voices of tens of thousands. If things had gone differently, Finn might have been among them. And even though he hadn't, and they hadn't been his people, they'd been _people,_ and loss was still loss.

For Hux, it was all that and more. Poe couldn't imagine any part of the star destroyer ever being particularly _homely,_ but it had been his home nonetheless, more than the _Supremacy_ or the _Steadfast_ ever had been. From what Poe gathered, Hux had felt about as welcome on those ships as Poe had in the _Finalizer's_ interrogation chamber.

Unfortunately, finding the blueprints they were here for wasn't going to be quick or easy. They had the access codes they needed but, as Hux had explained (and emphasised _several_ times), there were only a handful of terminals that particular data could be accessed from, for security reasons, scattered throughout the _Finalizer_. The problem now was that the battlecruiser _itself_ was scattered across the Batuu system. If the ship's labyrinthine interior had been difficult for Poe to navigate when it had been whole, it was absolute chaos now that it was in pieces. Even the scavengers from Galma seemed to have given it up as a bad job, barely even scraping the surface of the wreckage.

"You okay there?" Hux had been hunched over the same slice of polished chromium for a few minutes now, his long, spindly limbs folding in on themselves in the manner of someone who'd spent most of his life trying to avoid unwanted attention.

"One of the terminals should be nearby," he said, the _Finalizer's_ remains creaking around them as he shifted his weight. Even the air felt heavy, haunted. "That was my desk," he said softly, by way of explanation. Poe lay a gentle hand on Hux's shoulder, but didn't ask for more than what he'd volunteered. Just as Hux hadn't pressed him when they'd passed a torture rack holding a skeleton in mismatched armor. Neither of them had been able to identify the victim, and Hux seemed almost as unsettled by that as he was. Poe knew he'd prided himself on knowing everything going on under his command, and discovering the things he hadn't known were taking their toll. Along with the slowly dawning realisation that he was responsible for billions of deaths. (Not that Hux hadn't _known,_ but realising was different. _He_ was different, or at least changing.)

"I'll let you lead the way. I'd just get us lost," Poe said lightly. It was probably true, and Poe was having difficulty focusing right now, while Hux _needed_ something to focus on.

"Right," Hux said, reaching back to awkwardly curl his fingers around Poe's, "but you'd better stay close."

"Sure. I can do that." Poe gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and followed as Hux stepped over the debris and into the unknown.


End file.
